Talk:Worst Generation
Portgas D. Ace? In chapter 526, where Luffy is looking for Ace, he asks a bunch of prisoners if they might know where he is kept. They reply that he is likely to be on level five, where prisoners with a bounty exceeding 100,000,000 are kept. Would this not mean that Ace is indeed a supernova? Chokladkakan 14:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ace isn't a supernova, he was a pirate for like 3 and a half years before he died, right? Sopkvazzt 16:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Drake's DF name??? is Drake´s fruit really called "Wani Wani no mi"??? i could swear that wani = crocodile Jd0064 22:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :You are correct, problem fixed and fake fruits removed. One-Winged Hawk 22:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Urouge Bounty I find read chapter 498 by two different groups they both have his bounty it 180,000,000 or 108,000,000 which group is right i think it was Null they say 180,000,000 read it on mangatoshokan. :Thou confused to whichest thou should be it using? :Provides thee withest raw scroll page: :Hope its clears up things. One-Winged Hawk 17:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::X_X Thought that was the raw. Oops. My bad... That week he chinese group got their scan in first! Next time - I double check it. One-Winged Hawk 17:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Supernovae The a bonus spread page in Chapter 541 gives an english name for this loose group of pirates and rather than "Supernova's'" it uses "Supernova'e'" which is a legitimate plural of Supernova. Should the name of this page be changed? Chaosof99 20:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Aye, confirmed, dusted and dated. We have the corrected name now! :-) One-Winged Hawk 20:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: I thought that was fanart . Luffy looks absolutely terrible in that picture . --New Babylon 21:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Its not... Sadly. Bonney's not looing great either. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 21:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Did Oda narowly evade having his hand cut of by a circular cuting blade , I mean it makes no sense . Or did they make him do it while half asleep ? I mean, who is he trying to imitate with Luffy's face, maybe it's a reference I'm missing . --New Babylon 22:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay. Oemanga.com has it with the chapter... I downloaded on of the HQ raws, theres a pagethats blank... I presume it would be that. Otherwise that pics not with the chapter. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Well, Drake looks prety malformed, and even the lines on Hawkins seems wrong, and seeing how slipshodedly it's colored in places and that it never apeared in the spoilers and that there is no reason to show the 11 of them now, I can prety much say it's fanart , I hope . --New Babylon 22:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Moved back until page is confirmed. I myself did wonder since it never showed up on spoilers... Guess I jumped with excitment too soon since tiredness is kicking in (23:08 here). One-Winged Hawk 22:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I asked the guys at Franky House Scanlations and it's actually fanmade and not official. Sorry that I got everyone's hope up here. Not sure if it's really worth changing it though since both "supernovas" and "supernovae" are both correct plurals of "supernova" and since it's a translation regardless I am not sure how to deal with it. Chaosof99 06:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Wait what? You all thought a bonus material on Onemanga was done by Oda? Scanlators just add stuff like that to chapters for no reason. Drunk Samurai 08:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't read the latest chapter at one manga at the time I saw the picture, I didn't know the chapter was out. Seeing that though, I've read it now. Its why mainly I was caught off guard with it. >_< One-Winged Hawk 10:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit in Anime If one of the Eleven Supernovas Devil Fruits is revealed in the Anime,dose it count as Canon(This hasn't happed yet,I'm justing saying as a what if) gohanRULEZ 03:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Of course not. It's only canon if it's in the manga. They wouldn't do that anyway since it would go against the canon. Drunk Samurai 04:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) A little odd I find it odd that out of their are 9 supernovas not part of luffy's crew, and the straw hats have nine people. The supernovas are also have some similar traits to the crew.Elementite 23:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Franky-----------Urogue Nami-------------Jewelrey Luffy------------Kid Sanji------------Appo Zoro-------------Killer Brook------------Drake Robin------------Hawkins Ussop------------Capone Chopper----------Law(sorta) I'd love to... ...add the interlanguage de:11 Supernova to the German article since those links are working now, but this article was locked. Could some administrator please add it? Thx. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 11:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Spelling There's a lot of spelling errors in the epithet section. I can't access the article so I thought I would like to point them out. Here they are in my corrected version. Would anyone please edit the article? Eustass Kid: Nicknamed "Captain" (Yuusutasu "Kyaputen" Kiddo) Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed "Straw Hat" ("Mugiwara" Monki Di Rufi) Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed "Magician" ("Majishan" Baziru Hookinsu) X. Drake: Nicknamed "Red Flag" ("Aka Hata" Diezu Doreku) Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed "Surgeon of Death" ("Shi no Gekai" Torafarugaa Roo) Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed "Roar of the Sea" ("Umi Unari" Sukuracchimen Apuu) Killer: Nicknamed "Massacre Soldier" ("Satsuriku Gunjin" Kiraa) Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed "Big Eater" ("Hon Urai" Juerii Bonii) Capone Bege: Nicknamed "Gang" (Kapone "Gyangu" Beji) Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed "Pirate Hunter" ("Kaizoku Gari" Roronoa Zoro) Urouge: Nicknamed "Mad Monk" ("Kai Sou" Uruuji) :Late reply but you didn't sign with ~~~~ or create a seperate header. Little point in telling you this since I think you do all this now. Its for the attention of others. One-Winged Hawk 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The Three Supernovas in 4th Character Poll Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law are the only three out of The Eleven Supernovas who have ranked the Top Ten in 4th Character Poll. Monkey D. Luffy 1st place with 7065 votes, Roronoa Zoro 2nd with 5645 votes and Trafalgar Law 10th place with 1188 votes. Presenting as a table Just a suggestion: maybe it would be more visually to present information about the Supernovas in a table (like I tried to do here; unfortunately epithets didn't fit) than in a several lists? Ruxax 21:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Former Supernovas Capone has gonne missing by Blackbeard, and Bonney was captures by the government. Are they still considered Supernovas? GMTails 17:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, Capone was not taken away by Blackbeard. The Gorousei stated that one of the supernovas was targeted by Blackbeard. From what was shown, it was revealed to be Bonney. As for Capone, its not really clear what happened to him. Unless Blackbeard somehow managed to find a way to fly in the sky like Shiki, what happened to Capone is probably something just as outlandish as any of the other phenomenon like the lightning island or the no gravity island. :From what I gather the title of Supernova is different than that of Shichibukai or Yonkou. It seems more of term or epithet that refers to them directly. At the very least, its best not to list them as former unless something comes up that says so. Bonney's captured, but she's still referred as one of the rookies. Capone was taken into something but its not clear what happened.Mugiwara Franky 17:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Coridou and Caridou Should they be added to the page? We could acknowledge that they are a part of a later generation, but they are still Supernova. I'll let more experienced people make the call, I'm just throwing it out there.Robo Gorilla 02:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understand, the eleven supernovas were named as such because of 2 factors. :#They were eleven people with high bounties who came to Saboady, something unprecedented at its time :#They all showed signs of possibly changing the world. :Apparently, it seems to be not just bounty alone that the Supernovas were called as such. Anyone who comes after them with similar bounties might not necessarily have the same potential as they had. There's also the situation on Sabaody to note about also. It seems that after the Marine HQ changed location with G1, all sorts of random pirates have been showing up.Mugiwara Franky 08:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I would say "The Eleven Supernovas" would refer specifically to that generation of super rookies. No doubt there's been plenty of others before, but this page is about that batch.ZeroSD 13:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Red Flag" X. Drake Is the reason X. Drake's epithet is Red Flag due to the fact that he betrayed the marines, or his previous rank as a Rear Admiral? Should the name be changed Does anyone think that the named should be changed to just Supernovas. There were eleven the year Luffy was one but since there is a possibility that there can be more each year. (pending they meet the requirements) So I was on the page and Caribou and Coribou have been added (they just have a paragraph). So why not change the tiltle to Supernovas and section them in different years. Just a thought. The Bonehead Skipper 23:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we would need confirmation that the new 100mil + rookies are called supernovas. The original 11 were specifically called that, if only in a chapter title. They don't seem to be called that in the chapters at all, the translation for 600 just says super rookies, and the actual Japanese used doesn't appear to be the same as what was used for chapter 498's title. I'm not proficient in Japanese however, so I suppose I'm just guessing.Silicontree 00:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) New bounty Since Luffy's new bounty is now 400 million, should we add that in the table under their pictures but more like; Monkey D. Luffy- 300 million (currently 400 million)? If you don't get this I don't know how to explain further. ( 01:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) New Supernovas Due to the introduction of at least two new supernovas, this article really can't be called the "Eleven Supernovas" now. We should at least add a new section that is titled "New Supernovas" or something. I have a feeling that we will see more of them anyway. The Eleven Supernovas refers specifically to that batch. So while there may be others who are in a similar role, the article title should be the same. ZeroSD 16:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The new ones are still supernovas, being 100 million or more rookies that reached saobody archipelago. The original eleven don't even exist anymore, since Bonney got captured, and the rest aren't really rookies now. The title "Eleven Supernovas" is therefore untrue, and it should be changed to Supernovas, with the new guys added. That is my suggestion.Pacifista15 20:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why does this article contain the word "the" in its name? --Meganoide 23:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The Eleven Supernovas refers to the group being the supernovas at the time the phrase was introduced. It therefore only refers to the original eleven.DancePowderer 23:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Then should we add another page for the new generation of Supernovas or wait until more are released? Pacifista15 05:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) A "Supernova" is not a general term for a rookie with over 100 mill unless Oda says so. The only information that we know, is that those particular people from that specific time were called "Eleven Supernovas". Most likely because there were so many successful rookies at one time. Right now we don't know how many over 100 mill rookies exist, and whether they've been dubbed anything.